sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Wicked fairy godmother
]] The Wicked fairy godmother or the Wicked Fairy, a rare figure in fairy tales, is nevertheless among the best-known figures from such tales because of her appearance in one of the most widely known tales, Sleeping Beauty, and in the ballet derived from it. Anonymous in her first appearance, she was later named in some variants Carabosse, and is called Maleficent in Walt Disney media. Origins The oldest version of Sleeping Beauty that has been preserved is Sun, Moon, and Talia from Giambattista Basile's Pentamerone.Giambattista Basile, Sun, Moon, and Talia This version does not feature any fairy godmothers; Talia's fate is prophesied, but Talia's fate is not caused by witchcraft. Charles Perrault added the witch to his variant of the story of Sleeping Beauty, "The Beauty in the Sleeping Wood" ("La Belle au bois dormant"), published in Histoires ou contes du temps passé 1697;Charles Perrault, [http://www.pitt.edu/~dash/type0410.html#perrault The Sleeping Beauty in the Wood] he did not give her a name. The Brothers Grimm included a version, "Little Briar Rose",Jacob and Wilheim Grimm, Briar Rose in their collected tales; similarly without a name; in Perrault's version, seven fairies were invited, and she is the eighth, and in the Grimms', twelve were invited and she is the thirteenth. The figure of the witch appeared before Perrault's tale. The first known appearance was in the chanson de geste "Les Prouesses et faitz du noble Huon de Bordeaux": the elf-king Oberon appears only dwarfish in height, and explains to Huon that an angry fairy cursed him to that size at his christening.Katharine Briggs, An Encyclopedia of Fairies, Hobgoblins, Brownies, Boogies, and Other Supernatural Creatures, "Huon de Bordeaux", p227. Madame d'Aulnoy had them appear in her fairy tales The Hind in the Wood''Madame d'Aulnoy, ''The Hind in the Wood and The Princess Mayblossom;Madame d'Aulnoy, The Princess Mayblossom although their roles in her tales had significant differences from Sleeping Beauty, in The Princess Mayblossom, the wicked fairy of that tale receives the name "Carabosse". The first reference to Carabosse in Sleeping beauty appears in Marius Petipa's ballet Sleeping Beauty, with music by Tchaikovsky. It has since been customary to name her as such. Role in the tale , by Gustave Doré: the princess about to prick her finger and fulfill the witch's curse.]] In ''Sleeping Beauty, the wicked fairy godmother comes uninvited to the princess's christening and declares that "because you did not invite me, I tell you that in her fifteenth year, your daughter will prick herself with a spindle and fall over dead."Jacob and Wilhelm Grimm, Little Brier-Rose A good fairy mitigates the curse so that the princess will only fall into a deep sleep, and the king attempts to protect her by removing all spindles. On the princess's fifteenth birthday, the princess meets a spinning woman, pricks her finger on the bodkin and falls into a deep sleep. In the oldest variants, the old woman is merely unaware and means no harm, but in some variants, such as Tchaikovsky's, the spinning woman is Carabosse, the wicked fairy godmother, herself, ensuring her curse.Heidi Anne Heiner, "The Annotated Sleeping Beauty" Ballet In Marius Petipa's ballet Sleeping Beauty with music composed by Tchaikovsky, Carabosse was portrayed as a frightening figure, entering each time to foreboding and dramatic music. Carabosse's role in the story enjoyed a spectacular rendition with the ballet "The Sleeping Beauty" in 1921, produced by Sergei Diaghilev, employing the original choreography by Marius Petipa as it was painstakingly recalled by several of its dancers, all now émigrés. Carabosse's costumes were designed by Léon Bakst; her medieval-inspired costume gave her the silhouette of a rat. In Matthew Bourne's reimagining of the story, the king and queen, driven by despair, seek her help who gives them a daughter named Aurora, however the king forgets to express his gratitude and she curses the child. Years later when Aurora is in her early twenties, Carabosse has died in exile but her son, Caradoc attempts to exact revenge and seduce Aurora. Disney In the Disney animated version of Sleeping Beauty the character of the wicked fairy is personified in Maleficent, a dark sinister being who is the "Mistress of all Evil". She lays a curse on the princess (named Aurora here, as in Tchaikovsky's ballet) and the fairies plan to take the princess away and hide her to protect her. Maleficent's monstrous minions hunt for Aurora in years to come, and on her sixteenth birthday Aurora returns to the palace and pricks her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel magically conjured up by Maleficent. When Maleficent learns that Prince Phillip is in love with the Princess Aurora, she captures him so that he will be too old and feeble to wield a sword when he can finally free Aurora. When the good fairies help him escape, Maleficent takes over the entire palace and later transforms into a giant black dragon to do battle with the hero. Prince Phillip defeats the villainess with his Sword of Truth, killing her by throwing the sword as if it were a spear at the dragon. All that is left of Maleficent is her robe. In the 2014 film Maleficent, the new version of Maleficent is a tragic villain who curses Aurora in order to exact revenge against King Stefan (Aurora's father), who broke her heart and cut off her wings, an act of betrayal that turned her bitter and wicked. However, Maleficent starts to care for the child as if she was her own daughter and begins to question her own actions. In the end, it is her kiss of true love on the head that frees Aurora from the curse, concluding Maleficent's path of redemption. Variants In The Young Slave, Cilia, the baron's sister, gives her daughter Lisa to the fairies to raise. All of the fairies give gifts to Lisa, but the witch twists her ankle, and curses Lisa to die when she was seven, because her mother, combing her hair, forgot the comb in her hair. In another variant, The Glass Coffin, the role of the witch is taken by a male traveler who curses the daughter of a rich count to be imprisoned in a glass coffin after she refuses to marry him. Revisionist The common knowledge of the witch has made the figure an obvious target for revisionist fairy tales. The wicked fairy godmother is widely spoofed and parodied. In Andrew Lang's Prince Prigio, the queen, who does not believe in fairies, does not invite them; the fairies come anyway and give good gifts, except for the last one, who says that he shall be "too clever"—and the problems with such a gift are only revealed later. In Patricia Wrede's Enchanted Forest Chronicles, a princess lamented that she was not cursed at her christening, because the witch danced with her uncle and enjoyed herself instead of getting angry. In Shrek 2, a 2004 DreamWorks Animation computer-animated film that compiles and parodies motifs from numerous fairy tales, a treacherous character of Fairy Godmother appears, who plots against the protagonists in order to enable her son, Prince Charming, to become a royal family member in the kingdom of Far Far Away. In George MacDonald's fairy tale The Light Princess, it is the king's sister, Princess Makemnoit, who is not invited to his daughter's christening. Makemnoit arrives without an invitation and curses the princess to have no gravity. It is discovered that water makes the princess regain her gravity, so Makemnoit drains the water from the lake, making even the rain cease and babies cry no tears. Makemnoit eventually meets her fate when her house is undermined by the waters and falls in, drowning her. In another George MacDonald tale, Little Daylight, the swamp fairy, arriving uninvited, tries to continue her curse, claiming that the fairy who had mitigated hers had broken in when she was not done, but the fairies had wisely kept two fairies from giving their gifts until she had come, and the second one was able to mitigate the curse she added. In Mercedes Lackey's The Gates of Sleep, like in MacDonald's The Light Princess, it is also the sister of the baby's father, this time named Arachne, who lays a curse upon the girl to die on her 18th birthday, even when Arachne was not supposed to possess any magical ability at all. The girl, named Marina, remains hidden during 17 and a half years until Arachne murders her parents and takes Marina with her. At some point, the curse is broken but Arachne manages to re-instate the curse, resulting in a battle between Marina and Arachne. In Robin McKinley's Spindle's End, the wicked fairy is named Pernicia. Similar to the original fairy tale, Pernicia appears in the princess' name-day and places a curse on the baby, claiming that the child will, on her 21st birthday, prick her finger on a spindle and fall into deathly sleep. A powerful fairy named Ikor switches the identities of the princess, named Rosie, and her best friend Peony, to break Pernicia's spell when Rosie turns 21. The wicked fairy godmother also appears in Jetlag Productions' Sleeping Beauty, named Odelia in this version. At the time of the christening of the Sleeping Beauty, who in this version the Sleeping Beauty is named Princess Felicity, Odelia is believed dead, but the wicked fairy godmother appears to give her gift to the child, the gift of death; one week after Princess Felicity's sixteenth birthday, she is to prick her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel and fall dead (an extremely meaningless act of revenge on Princess Felicity's parents for not inviting her). Odelia disguises as an old spinning woman (somewhat a spinster) like in the original fairy tale, and hands Princess Felicity the spindle and she accidentally pricks her index finger. Throughout the hundred years (and a day later), many princes and noble men try to break Odelia's spell, until Prince Richard and his faithful steed overcome the many obstacles to reach Princess Felicity, the Sleeping Beauty, and put an end to Odelia's curse and her life. She is killed by spirit of the seventh fairy godmother, who lost all powers to put the castle to sleep, and spent hundred years and one day as pink-red rose. Analysis Some folklorists have analyzed Sleeping Beauty as indicating the replacement of the lunar year (with its thirteen months, symbolically depicted by the full thirteen fairies) by the solar year (which has twelve, symbolically the invited fairies). This, however, founders on the issue that only in the Grimms' tale is the wicked fairy godmother or the wicked witch the thirteenth fairy; in Perrault's, she is the eighth fairy. See also * Queen (Snow White) * Weaving (mythology) * Hag * Wicca * Witchcraft * Sea witch * Crone * Fairy godmother * Fairy * Pixie * The Witch (fairy tale) * Black Annis References Category:Fairy tale stock characters Category:Brothers Grimm Category:French folklore Category:German folklore Category:Fictional fairies and sprites Category:Fictional German people Category:Fictional shapeshifters Category:Fictional characters who use magic Category:Sleeping Beauty * Category:Female characters in fairy tales Category:Fictional characters without a name Category:Female literary villains Category:Fictional witches